There have been proposed various methods to improve the performance of stunt kite. Among them, the most common way is to modify the shape of kite in order for the kite to have outstanding mobility, or become sensitive and responsive to specify wind speed in the sky. However, the basic configuration for most stunt kites is generally as shown in FIG. 1. Two shroud lines are respectively connected to one end of two parallel horizontal spars. Each shroud line is further connected with another shroud line which is connected to the lower end of a vertical spar, and a flying line which is maneuvered by one hand of the kite operator. With such a configuration of shroud lines and spars, the kite is very sensitive to sudden change of wind speed and/or wind direction, thus, makes the kite operator very difficult to maneuver the kite when there is a sudden change of wind speed and/or direction in the sky.
To improve handling of flying lines, there have been ferrules connected with flying lines and a girdle so that the kite operator may easily maneuver the kite through ferrules with girdle fastened around the waist. Furthermore, reels and handles are also commonly used for storage of flying lines. However, for most of the cases, the stunt kite can only be launched when the flying lines are spooled out a certain length on the ground, and the flying lines always have to be retrieved after the stunt kite is landed on the ground. These make the stunt kite has to be operated by two persons at specious places such as beaches or vast fields.